I LOVE MY ANDROID
by Chen Leo
Summary: Ki Chen adalah seorang mahasiswa tahun pertama yang sangat tidak populer, hanya karna ia miskin dan yatim piatu ia dikucilkan oleh hampir seluruh kampus. Namun, Tiba tiba suatu hari ia secara tidak sengaja mengikuti sebuah undian seharga 1000 Dolar dan memenangkan android humanoid canggih dan cantik. Bagaimana kisah Cinta Comedy romantis mereka? just reading guys


Ki Chen adalah pemuda yatim piatu. Ketika umur nya masih 10 tahun kedua orang tua nya meninggal karna kecelakaan. Hanya ia yang selamat dalam kecelakaan itu. Setelah dirawat hampir 3 bulan lama nya untuk menyembuhkan tubuh nya, akhirnya harta yang diwariskan orang tua nya habis dan hanya meninggalkan satu buah rumah tua yang dipakai nya hingga saat ini.

Sejak saat itu Ki Chen hidup menderita, dengan tubuh kecil nya ia mencari nafkah untuk menafkahi diri nya sendiri, Ki Chen sadar saudara saudara nya hanyalah penjilat yang hanya baik ketika orang tua nya masih hidup, sekarang ketika ia hidup sebatang kara tidak ada satupun sanak keluarga yang datang mengunjungi nya.

Setelah 9 tahun hidup menderita disekolah melalui banyak hinaan dan ejek an, Ki Chen akhirnya lulus dari sekolah nya. Akhirnya dia bisa menikmati masa masa Indah nya bersama wanita wanita cantik diluar sana. Setidaknya itulah yang ia dipikirkan saat itu..

Dan sekarang dia disini... Duduk termenung dikursi salah satu pojok taman kampus nya.

" Hahhh... Apa yang sudah kulakukan ketika berumur 10 tahun, kenapa sejak saat itu hidup ku sangat menderita? Apa aku menjatuhkan kitab suci? Memecahkan guci yang berisi roh ribuan tahun? "

" Kenapa aku begitu naif, mencari wanita yang mau kencan dengan seorang pemuda pincang miskin yatim piatu? "

Ki Chen sandarkan tubuh nya dengan lemas dibangku taman itu. Kalau bukan nasehat dari ibu nya ia pasti sudah bunuh diri sejak 9 tahun yang lalu, siapa yang kuat hidup dibawah tekanan hampir 10 tahun lama nya? Mungkin hanya dia yang bisa bertahan untuk selama itu.

Yang dia mau hanya mendapatkan wanita yang mau menjadi teman kencan nya walau hanya beberapa hari, ia juga ingin menjalani kehidupan remaja romantis yang selama ini hanya dilihat nya diftv.

" Yahh.. Mengeluh tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Ibu akan sedih kalau melihatku seperti ini. Sebaiknya aku pergi ke perpustakaan. "

Dia angkat pantat nya dengan masih sedikit tidak niat dari bangku itu, dan mulai berjalan perlahan ke arah perpustakaan sekolahnya, terlihat jelas kaki nya yang pincang ketika ia berjalan. Walau wajah nya cukup tampan tapi siapa yang mau berkencan dengan pemuda miskin yang pincang?

Ki Chen menatap handphone jadul nya dan melihat lihat berita terbaru diwebsite berita favorit nya. Dia tidak bisa bermain game seperti orang orang, tapi dia masih bersyukur setidaknya dia masih bisa membaca berita. Tiba tiba sebuah berita yang menampilkan sebuah video langsung terputar di handphone Ki chen.

"' Hari Ini Perusahaan Rob OT Corporation mengumumkan bahwa Perusahaan mereka Resmi Meluncurkan Robot paling canggih diabad ke 21. robot ini diclaim memiliki teknologi paling canggih yang mampu melakukan apa saja. Robot ini bernama Android 3 "'

Ki Chen mengangkat alisnya melihat pembawa berita di video itu. Kenapa berita ini menjadi Top Trending. Bukan kah ini hanya berita robot? Mungkin kelebihan nya sama sama saja, hanya bisa mengelap meja? Membersihkan debu atau mencuci piring? Tiba tiba ada sedikit keinginan Ki Chen untuk menguninstal aplikasi favorit nya ini, bagaimana bisa aplikasi dengan 100 juta download bisa menampilkan berita murahan ini sebagai Top Trending?

Namun ketika Ki Chen hendak menekan tombol kembali dihandphone nya, video tersebut langsung menampilkan seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang dan memiliki poni tebal didahi nya yang menambah poin manis diwajah imut nya.

" A-aji 3 !? Tidak mungkin! "

Mata nya yang tidak ada gairah hidup langsung melotot menatap video dihandphone nya. Tanpa berkedip sedikit pun ia menatap layar handphone nya yang masih menayangkan gadis manis yang disebut nya 'Aji 3' . Beberapa mahasiswi yang lewat langsung memandang sinis kearah nya, orang gila mana yang berteriak dan melotot ke handphone seperti ingin menikahi nya?

Tapi Ekspresi Ki Chen saat ini memang tidak dibuat buat sedikitpun, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak terkejut ketika Robot difilm kesukaan nya ' I Am Not a Robot ' ketika sma terlahir didunia nyata?

" Humm.. Ini tidak mungkin, Teknologi manusia belum sampai ke tahap itu. Ini pasti pemeran/aktris Aji 3 ini tidak mungkin robot! "

Ki Chen sedikit gelisah, ia ingin menyangkal perasaan bahagia dihati nya, tapi ia juga tidak ingin dibohongi oleh berita hoax seperti ini.

Tetapi sesaat kemudian divideo tersebut langsung diganti tayangan Live streaming.

"' Baiklah kami sekarang sedang berada ditempat konfrensi pers tentang Peluncuran resmi Android 3 . Beberapa saat lagi kami akan menjawab keraguan dihati kalian, apakah berita ini hoax atau palsu? Kita saksikan bersama-sama "'

Layar pun menyorot ke atas panggung yang memperlihatkan beberapa orang berjas putih dan hitam, dan yang paling menyorot perhatian adalah wanita cantik bergaun merah muda ditengah tengah panggung, wanita itu sangat manis, tetapi kalau diperhatikan secara detail kita bisa melihat bahwa wanita ini sedikit aneh, tidak ada jejak nafas diwajah nya, mata nya juga berkelip kelip beberapa saat, dan memiliki senyum lembut yang tidak berubah rubah sedikit pun.

"' Baiklah kita tidak usah bertele tele lagi, langsung saja akan kuperkenalkan nama saya Kim Jong Un. Saya adalah Pimpinan Peneliti dari Perusahaan Rob OT Corporation, kita langsung saja memulai uji coba dari Android 3 atau biasa dipanggil Aji 3 "'

Ki Chen menatap layar hp nya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun, ia merasa kalau ia melewatkan tayangan ini walau hanya satu detik ia akan sangat rugi sekali.

Kemudian terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian putih dibelakang aji 3 mulai melakukan sesuatu kepada punggung aji 3, dan kemudian sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi.

"' Halo Tuan, Nama ku Aji 3 . Hari ini aku akan diluncurkan untuk pertama kali nya sebagai android 3 . Apa aku boleh mengenal pemilik ku? "'

Ki Chen sampai lupa bernafas ketika melihat Aji 3 berbicara, apa lagi bagian terakhir ketika dia menelengkan kepala nya kesamping, sangat mengemaskan menurut Ki Chen.

Tiba tiba baju aji 3 langsung dilepaskan oleh beberapa orang dibelakang nya, alih-alih memperlihatkan tubuh wanita nya, yang terlihat kemudian adalah mesin mesin canggih yang hanya tertutup kaca diperut dan dada nya.

"' Android 3 adalah robot paling mirip dengan manusia, mereka bisa merasakan emosi, perasaan, maupun perbuatan, kalau kau mengajari nya dengan baik mereka bahkan bisa menemani mu selama nya. "'

Aji 3 mundur perlahan dan dipakaikan pakaian nya lagi oleh orang orang dibelakang nya.

"' Dimasa depan kalian harus menyiapkan design wajah android kalian sendiri, setiap android dipastikan tidak boleh sama satu sama lain, hal itu dilakukan untuk menghindari kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan dimasa depan "'

"' Baiklah. Untuk merayakan hari peluncuran Android 3 hari ini. Rob OT Corporation sepakat akan Mengundi Aji 3 , untuk mendapatkan nomor undiannya, kalian harus membayar 1000 Dolar. Ngomong ngomong harga untuk 1 Android 3 adalah 50 Juta Dolar. Untuk mengundi nya hanya dengan 1000 dolar bukankah kami sudah bermurah hati? Hahaha "'

Ki Chen sudah tidak memperhatikan lagi apa yang orang dilive streaming itu jelaskan, ketika mendengar aji 3 diundi dengan hanya 1000 dolar Ki Chen langsung berlari dengan terpincang pincang ke mesin ATM dikampus nya, dengan tangan bergetar ia memasukan kartu rekening nya, dan mengecek saldo rekening nya.

" 1.250$ dolar lagi. Ini tabungan ku selama 5 tahun. "

Ki Chen sedikit ragu menatap saldo rekening nya, tetapi ketika ia menatap layar handphone nya dan melihat aji 3 tanpa ragu sedikit pun ia mulai bersiap siap untuk mentransfer 1000$ dolar nya untuk mengikuti undian itu.

"' Baiklah kami mulai, dalam waktu 10 detik kalian harus mentransfer ke rekening perusahaan kami, ketika transfer selesai, otomatis kalian akan mendapatkan nomor undiannya. Baikla Mulai! "'

Nomor Rekening mulai terpampang dengan jelas dilayar handphone Ki chen dengan tangan yang gemetaraj Ki Chen mulai mengetik satu demi satu angka rekening itu, bertepatan dengan habis nya waktu Ki Chen memencet tombol kirim dan ia pun mendapatkan nomor undian nya.

" Huwaa.. Sedikit lagi.. Untung saja.. "

Ki Chen bersandar lemas didinding ATM sambil menatap dengan penuh minat ke ke Struck ATM yang memiliki beberapa nomor yang bisa Ki Chen pastikan sebagai Nomor Undian nya.

"' Baik. Setelah pembagian nomor undian selesai kita akan langsung saja mengundi nomor pemenang nya. "'

Beberapa orang dibelakang Pimpinan Kim Jong Un mengeluarkan alat tabung yang berisi banyak sekali kertas, mereka pun mulai mengocok tabung tersebut sampai salah satu kertas keluar dari celah kecil diatas tabung tersebut.

"' Nomor Pemenang nya adalah! "'

"' 6-9-3-4-5 "'

Ki Chen melongo tidak percaya menatap angka undian pemenang yang orang itu sebutkan. Itu persis seperti nomor undian nya, dia menang? Dia menang!

" Tuhaan! Akhirnya akhirnya kau mencabut kutukan ketidak beruntungan kuuu. Setelah 10 tahun. "

Butiran butiran air mata menyucur Indah dari mata Ki Chen, dia sangat terharu saat ini. Bagaimana tidak setelah 10 tahun mengalamani ketidak beruntungan, akhirnya ada saat ia sangat beruntung seperti ini, dia sangat terharu.

"' Pemenang dengan nomor undian tersebut sudah kami ketahui tempat tinggal nya. Dalam waktu beberapa jam Android 3 akan tinggal dirumah nya. Untuk cara cara pengaktifan dan penggunaan ada buku intruksi dikardus nya. Terima kasih, sekalian peluncuran Android 3 hari ini, Kami Rob OT Corporation undur diri. "'

Live streaming dilayar handphone Ki Chen pun mengelap menanda kan bahwa itu sudah dimatikan.

Ki Chen masih linglung apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa ini nyata? Dalam beberapa menit ia mendapatkan sebuah robot dari Drama kesukaan nya.


End file.
